thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Juri Han
Juri Han (ハン・ジュリ / 한주리) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She made her debut in Super Street Fighter IV, where she is a main character in the storyline. She is 25 years old (as of Super Street Fighter IV) and is described as a somewhat mean and nasty member of S.I.N. Story Juri was a prominent practitioner of Taekwondo when she was 15. Her father was a lawyer in charge of prosecuting organized crime operations. In this capacity, Shadaloo was his next target, causing her family to be kidnapped by that very organization. During the ordeal, Juri lost her parents to and her left eye was badly damaged. S.I.N. eventually fixed her eye, powered by the Feng Shui Engine inside her left eye. She has a very strong rivalry with Chun-Li and Cammy and her arch foe M. Bison apparently seems to go after her most likely due to Seth's intervention of the S.I.N. organization to stop him. Shortly after working for Seth, she turns on him to destroy both Bison because of what his organization did to her and her family in the past and Seth for trying to rule the world and for not destroying Shadaloo. In the end she confronts Bison, who had just beaten Seth with his power, and while the battle is not seen, she appears to live from the battle. She approaches Seth, taunting him on him being a spare body for Bison before destroying him by stomping on his Tanden Engine, revealing that she planned to become the new leader of S.I.N (most likely so she can destroy Shadaloo once and for all). What happens after this is unknown. Appearance Juri wears a small, purple breastplate, supported with black straps that fasten to form a spider pattern on her back. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She also wears Tae Kwon Do foot garments. Personality Juri is a warrior who fights for the thrill of the battle; unlike Ryu, who seeks meaning, her drive is more vengeful, as she likes inflicting pain on her foes and will only destroy them if she has to. She has some femme fatale elements, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies, and also betrays those she was working with for her own plans. She possesses a strong, sensual figure, but is cunning and a somewhat sadistic, fighter with a urge to cause destruction to her most hated enemies. Juri is a calculating woman, callous to her foes at times, and treats her allies as pawns if needed. Her personality, can be compared to a female spider. Despite her personality, she will give her opponents a chance to flee or leave, and only fights when she has to, meaning that she has a small sense of honor; during her mission (which took place during the events of Super Street Fighter IV), she left a young boy alive, showing some mercy. It is also hinted at that she may be mentally unstable due to her past, as her mood swings show. Relationships Chun-Li Juri and Chun-Li have a strong rivalry. Chun-Li, who hates criminals, tries to arrest Juri, such as when she tried to kill Chun-Li and Cammy in the anime trailer, and when she harms and captures the Dolls, despite originally expressing disdain at having to fight women. Juri loves to taunt and poke fun at Chun-Li, even making suggestive remarks, such as stating that Chun-li had a 'schoolgirl' crush on her. Unlike Chun-li's hatred for her, Juri does not seem to hate Chun-li as much as she does enjoy toying and mocking her. Cammy Juri and Cammy have a mutual contempt for each other. Cammy bears a grudge against Juri for what she did to her "sisters", the Dolls. Juri maintains that Cammy is sinful because of what she did in the past, before she lost her memory. Juri also tried to murder Cammy (as well as Juni) by throwing them off her plane, but did not expect them to survive and their fall to be broken by the soft snow. Gallery ChunLiJuri&Ibuki.png|With Chun-Li and Ibuki Chun li v s Juri by kerochao.jpg|Juri Han vs Chun-Li Trivia *There were hundreds of concept designs for Juri, including an overweight version and one that used mixed martial arts. *Aspects of Juri's design, such as her hair and chestwear, seem to resemble Jolyne Kujo from the manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Juri's personality, appearance and background is very similar to that of Tira's from Namco's Soul Calibur ''series. They are both young girls who are servants that like to toy with their opponents in a sadistic way before defeating them. Juri however, is not bipolar. *Juri also has some similarities to Kazuya Mishima from Namco's ''Tekken series, both seek revenge on those who ruin their lives, unlike Kazuya, Juri has a sense of honor, has neutral aspects to her and has no desire to rule the world with an iron fist. *Juri's Shikusen has follow up moves called "Second Impact" and "Third Strike", a reference to the Street Fighter III sub series. *Juri's Feng Shui Engine is very similiar to Goku's Kaioken from Dragonball Z. *According to Yoshinori Ono, Capcom faced some criticism over Juri 's appearance. Fan reaction to Juri in South Korea, her home country, has been less than positive. Critics claim, among other complaints, that Juri looks too much like Chun-Li and shares similar moves. *Juri is the first Korean character created by Capcom. **There were hundreds of concept designs for Juri, including an overweight version and one that used mixed martial arts. *Her Shikusen has follow up moves called "Second Impact" and "Third Strike", a reference to the ''Street Fighter III ''sub series. *Yoshinori Ono commented that Capcom faced some criticism over Juri 's appearance. Fan reaction to Juri in South Korea, her home country, has been less than positive. Critics claim, among other complaints, that Juri looks too much like Chun-Li and shares similar moves. Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Thunderbolts Category:Asian characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer